


Cookie Plan

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian the cook, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Modern AU, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: When it comes time to bake cookies for the holidays, Cassian has a plan and Jyn's ready to help. Since this is the first year that they're able to bake and prepare together. This modern version of Jyn and Cassian is slightly inspired by myCollege AUabout them.Written forPawprinterfanficand the 2019 Rebelcaptain Secret Santa. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: The RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange





	Cookie Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



Cassian approached finding a home for them the way he did everything, carefully and with thoughtful analyses. And now it was theirs and it was time for their first holiday in it. Jyn looked over the kitchen island where Cassian had a list and a collection of baking supplies, “Cassian, how many cookies you making?”

“Not only cookies. Gifts for everyone. I’m checking our supplies before working on what we need.” Then he pulled out a list and Jyn came over to lean against him as he read, “Chocolate chip shortbread and sugar cookies in aviation designs for Kay, cinnamon swirl bread and flan for Shara, Key and little Poe, sugar cookies with blue icing and peanut butter cookies for Bodhi and Luke, my Mexican hot chocolate cookies for Han and Leia and Ben and maybe something for Draven.”

Jun wrinkled her nose. “Make aviation cookies for Bodhi and Luke too and where are you going to get cookie cutters that look like planes?” 

That was a specific idea but very Cassian.

“I found a Navy vet who made them. When I was researching the changes mechanics made to planes and ships during the wars.” He smiled as he talked, that had been a good project.

“Can I see them?” 

“Top right hand drawer next to the stove,” He said and Jyn smiled, the kitchen was theirs but it was Cassian who’d found a way to make everything fit, from her mug collection to all his tools for baking. She loved that about him. Pulling open the drawer she saw plane cookie cutters neatly stacked according to type. She took out the stack and laid them out; jets, biplanes and one stealth. “Are you going to use all of them?”

“I don’t know yet. I kind of wish I had some that are more space based. Luke and Kay would like those.”

Jyn went to lean against Cassian at the counter where he had his baking plan, “Make what you have before creating experimental designs.”

He turned his head and leaned down to kiss her and Jyn lifted her head up to return it. “Mm, sugar cookies first.”

Sugar cookies involved the older hand mixer which created inside snow as it sent sugar flying. Jyn laughed as she dusted sugar off her hair and Cassian’s hair, then he kissed her on the nose, on her eyelashes and her cheeks, “Cassian?” 

“Cleaning the sugar off you. My hands are covered with butter.” His eyes sparkled as he held up his buttery hands then added a dollop of cookie dough to her nose. She tried to get at the dough with her tongue before finally getting it with a finger and putting it on his nose. He gave the dollop a stern look then dusted the table with sugar, spreading some more on her.

“Now you’re adding more sugar,” Jyn said with an answering look at him.

“That’s for rolling them out, the sugar helps and we have a lot of cookies to make.” Cassian explained as he reached for the simple rolling pin that had been his mother’s, a wooden dowel. It had no handles but held many memories of baking. 

“So rolling and cutting, then what?” 

“Then baking, I’ll need to do the frosting soon, but if it all works according to plan, when the frosting is done the sugar cookies will be ready.” 

“And after that we’ll still have the contents of an entire bakery to make too?” She loved Cassian’s generosity but when given the chance, he had a way of getting ambitious. 

“Yes, but most of them will be simpler. I’m getting the dough going and all the other cookies don’t have as many steps. We need to get these ones done so that they can go with Kay to Boston and Luke and Bodhi to California. They’ll need the sustenance for their travel. Kay considers my cookies optimal traveling treats that help to sustain him over the holidays. He has a chart and plans out how many to eat each day so he doesn’t run out.” 

“The two of you have really figured that?”

“As soon as I realized I could bake in our dorm and he tried my cookies. Also when I figured out that baking was a good balance to my other work.”

“You weren’t great at balance then. I know how often I found you asleep in the library,” Jyn said as she gave him a sugar sprinkle. If she hadn’t had to tell him the library was closing, they never would have dated and figured out they worked together.

“I’m better now. Planned out a time and found a spot with my girlfriend to cook in our kitchen.” He said and kissed her again then moved to start rolling out the dough.

“Which cutter first?” Jyn knew he would have an idea of how to get the most planes from the cookie dough.

“The stealth, it has the oddest and widest shape, then the long jets and ending with the biplanes since I can turn them and stick them in. Also can you grab the pans that are on the counter behind you, all they need is to have the parchment paper and butter on them.”

“And that’s a job I can do?”

“The cookie cutting is fiddly and I know how I want it.” He looked at her and started to nervously scratch the back of his neck, but stopped as he realized his hands were buttery.

Jyn tilted her head then nodded, “That’s fair and then you’ll cut all the onions for the shepherd’s pie.”

“Yes, of course,” Cassian said with a relieved note. They were still bumping up against each other in the kitchen. Jyn had never cooked as he much as he did, but she had things she did make and holidays were for making. And this was their first Christmas sharing a proper kitchen and having the time to do everything together. No conferences or theses to pull them away, which was good but daunting.

By the time she had the parchment paper laid out, he had the dough the right height and every inch of it with a plane design cut out. She brought over a pan and watched as he used a thin spatula, one he made on a 3D printer, to lift every plane. Even going onto the pans there was a plan for how it all fit together. Then they were all given a light dusting of sugar before going into the oven as the mixer came into use again for making icing.

“Why that shade of blue?” It seemed to have a slight silver sheen to it.

“Perfect balance between a hint of metal without being too sparkly or too sky blue which also wouldn’t be accurate.” 

“The icing color needs to be accurate?” 

“It needs to be right. There are certain colors that only work on particular planes,” He said seriously. These were the kinds of details that mattered sometimes. Cassian looked down at her and then kissed her, “But that only matters to some of us eating the cookies.”

Jyn smiled at the concession of maybe the colors could change as he held her in his arms. She kissed him back, standing on his shoes and tangling her hands in his hair. 

Then an alarm went off and she blinked as he turned to the oven, “This batch is done. They’ll need to cool before we can decorate them.” 

Jyn sighed and went to help carefully lift cookies off sheets, of course he’d set an alarm and had a plan. Being with him wasn’t always simple, they both worked in different ways. He planned and made plans for things going wrong. She kept more to outlines with specific plans when she needed them. But together, together she knew they would figure out their future.


End file.
